


Winter Bird

by Pandean



Series: Liminal Beings [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Badass Sansa Stark, Ballads, Don't Judge, Gen, I got bored and was on klonopin so I wrote this, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, My rhyming skills are terrible, Sansa-centric, Song - Freeform, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandean/pseuds/Pandean
Summary: A song about Sansa Stark.





	Winter Bird

There once was a bird  
Born noble and true  
Who sang pretty songs  
Like little birds do  
A great beauty  
At only ten and three  
This wonderful winter bird

She flew from her roost  
Side by side family  
For honor, for duty, for love  
But for such a bright city  
It held so much darkness  
The bird prey to a lion cub

And off with his head  
The wolf he fell dead  
And the pup was nowhere to be seen  
So that winter bird was locked in a cage  
Wishing once again to be free

The wolf in the north  
Oh he heard her crying  
But he had a battle to fight  
Dead at a dinner  
The lions the winner  
To their pride leaders delight

The bird in her cage  
Her pain and her rage  
Let out a howl into the night 

“Why do you still try? Your wings will never fly.”  
The lioness said in her glorious roar  
“Your wings they are clipped, unable to rise”  
“They’re held together with glue”  
“We’ll make you a lion. Isn’t that what you want?”  
Well yes maybe that once was true.

Winter bird winter bird  
Go spread your wings  
Winter bird winter bird fly  
Your people are crying  
They’re starving and dying  
Winter bird winter bird  
Try

The winter bird heard a fast breeze approaching  
Calling to her with a fool  
The winter bird turned to the prison behind her  
“If there’s one thing that’s true”  
“The next time I see you, you’ll think I’m a nightmare”  
“My wings will have talons not glue”

She flew to the east and under the mountain  
She played the mockingbird’s song  
And when he betrayed her to people who flayed her  
She ran and continued to keep marching on  
To the wall in the north  
The white wolf he cried  
The last of his family  
His watch was over  
He’d already died  
So together they banded in grief

Winter bird winter bird  
We don’t have an army  
But you must take back your home  
The winter bird heard this  
And sang out a song  
Calling her people alone

And when was all said and done  
The winter bird won  
She tore up the traitors and foes  
Her husband cried as by those talons he died  
As she reclaimed her home

Now winter bird winter bird  
Let yourself rest  
Before the battle for day  
Winter bird winter bird  
Don’t you fret  
You’re stronger than them  
In so many ways

For you said was true  
Oh winter bird winter bird  
Your wings they hold talons  
Not glue


End file.
